Violinist's Interlude
by Lucifer Rosemaunt
Summary: ErikRaoul slash. This is some time spent with our two favorite characters as they are under room arrest. Characterization of them come from fic of Pass Time read that first. This is an offshoot of that fic really. Fluff and not much else.


Disclaimer: Please don't sue. I don't own POTO... All I own is an overactive imagination.

Summary: ErikRaoul slash fic. This'll occur when Erik and Raoul are in bed rest after the whole Pass Time (so read that fic first) ordeal and they're under room arrest by Mme. Giry and Henri. Major fluff, no point, and no plot really.

Warning(s): homosexual content, slash!

Pairing(s): ErikRaoul

A/N: Hi all… okay, so I finished Pass Time (whose title still doesn't make any sense, but at one point it did to me, so I guess that's that), whoop-dee-doo; but I still have so much to write now that I'm freaking back on this fandom though I had tried to escape. I'm a little disheartened partly because I have so many ideas and don't have enough skill to write it the way I want it to come out and partly because I had wanted to branch out from ErikRaoul. Now I don't think I ever will. Good for the ErikRaoul lovers out there desperate enough to read my stuff, but still.

That was totally a tangent from what I had actually meant to say. I was going to say…

You should read Pass Time before this one because this fic is actually a part of that story that I didn't know exactly where to place in the story. So now, it's separate but the characterization and all the extra information and history of these characters come from that fanfiction (Well besides ALW of course).

o.o.o.o.o

Violinist's Interlude

o.o.o.o.o

By: Lucifer Rosemaunt

o.o.o.o

It was a lazy morning after Mme. Giry had dropped off breakfast and lunch for the day. Henri had long since made his morning check up before leaving to work at the estate.

Erik and Raoul were still bedridden. With strictly chaperoned evening walks through the Opera House, they were left to find 'nonstrenuous activity' to entertain themselves with in the mornings and afternoons. With their schedule and the necessity of secrecy, Raoul was becoming adapted to sleeping during the day.

Both had actually taken to sleeping in until mid morning.

This morning Raoul did not feel like moving at all. He was in that haze between wakefulness and sleep. The fog of unconsciousness was calling him back. With Erik's arm heavily draped across his waist, he did not think Erik would be moving anytime soon either. Without his companion awake, Raoul found no reason to attempt to get up.

However soon after that thought, Erik started to shift restlessly. He shifted so that he was leaning on his elbow and looking at Raoul. The blonde could feel the scrutinizing gaze and was pulled towards waking but struggled against it. He refused to wake completely.

Even when Erik picked up one of his hands and started to examine it, Raoul just shut his eyes a little tighter and kept his breathing steady. Though Raoul realized sleep was no longer an option, he waited until Erik broke the silence.

He felt Erik lean down near his ear, and his hot breath caressed his neck as he silently inquired, "How did you get these scars on your fingers?"

Raoul let out a shaky breath. He could just imagine the smirk on the phantom's face. The other man knew what effect he had on the blonde. He didn't bother to open his eyes when replying, "From the fire."

Raoul took back his hand and turned into Erik's half embrace. Erik settled back on the bed, moving to a more comfortable position to hold the blonde.

"You remember," Raoul mumbled. He snuggled closer to Erik's warmth.

The Vicomte had been surprised to learn Erik had received his injuries from the same fire he had receives his injuries. In fact, Erik had saved his life that day. Raoul only faintly remembered what had happened after he had reached his violin. He remembered the heat of the room and the dancing reds and yellows, which had floated around him like they once had in his first masquerade. The last thought he did remember was thinking the angel of death had come to take him away.

Erik had been amused to hear he had been mistaken for an angel yet again, be it angel of death or not.

"Not your burns," Erik scoffed, "Of course I know those burns."

Raoul was used to his tone by now and didn't reply. Instead, he breathed in the scent that was wholly Erik and settled deeper into the embrace. The warmth was putting him back to sleep.

However, his warmth shifted away and Erik took hold of his hand again. "You have lines across the fingertips of your left hand."

"Mmm," Raoul opened his eyes long enough to glance at his fingers, "Oh, I hadn't realized." He closed his eyes again, "That's from playing the violin."

He felt Erik freeze and let go of his hand. That small motion was enough to make Raoul open his eyes fully and look what had happened to Erik. Said man was staring at him in disbelief. "What?" Raoul asked self-conscious.

"You play the violin?" Erik said slowly.

"Umm," Raoul tried to remember, "Didn't I tell you? I spent most of our time apart playing the violin. It was really the only thing that allowed me to forget."

Erik looked at him incredulously. It was the first time Raoul had seen that particular expression on his face. "No," he said a bit harshly, "I would have remembered had you told me you played."

Erik grabbed his hand again.

"Ow," Raoul resisted the urge to yank his hand back. Something was going through Erik's mind and Raoul had learned it was best to wait until Erik sorted out his own thoughts before pressing for information.

"I should have realized," Erik said after a while though he was speaking more to himself than to Raoul. He was annoyed that he hadn't realized the violinist had been Raoul especially since he had known that the sound had come from this exact room. After the commotion of that night, he had completely forgotten about the mystery violinist. Then when things had calmed, he had been preoccupied with keeping his hormones in check. With the way that Raoul would unconsciously lick his lips, snuggle closer when they spooned, and give him those light kisses that were only enough to make him want more, he had a lot of other things in mind besides some mystery person.

He raised the blonde's fingers up once more and kissed each fingertip. Erik was pleased to see the blonde blush. He couldn't help himself when around the boy. He always felt the need to touch him whenever they were near, and he was pleased to see Raoul was still affected by him. He had already admitted to himself that he tried to make Raoul blush whenever he found the opportunity. He wouldn't admit it aloud but the blonde looked adorable when he blushed.

Fighting down the blush, Raoul waited for Erik to elaborate further. When he didn't, he took his hand back slowly. He kissed Erik lightly on the lips before laying back down. "What should you have realized?"

"I," Erik sighed dramatically, "should have realized you were too perfect."

Confused, the blonde looked at his expression hoping to see some glimpse of explanation. He felt as though he was missing something.

"You play beautifully," Erik commented before pulling Raoul closer and closing his eyes. He pretended to go back to sleep.

"Wait." Raoul tried to push him back to look at his face, but Erik was much stronger. "That's not an explanation."

Erik let Raoul move away from him and the blonde could see the remnants of a grin playing on the phantom's face. It was another thing Erik had realized he liked to do. He liked to make Raoul flustered because when he was flustered, Raoul pouted. He liked to revel in the fact that Raoul could make other expressions besides disgust and fear like everyone else in his life had made even though he wore no mask.

"When have you heard me play?" Raoul asked.

The blonde was staring at him so intently and with such open interest, Erik could only grin at such an expression.

"Erik," Raoul poked him lightly on the chest, "don't laugh at me."

"I'm not laughing," Erik said calmly, though the grin on his face didn't fade, "I heard you when you were playing with the orchestra."

Raoul made a face, "How could you have possibly heard me?"

Erik thought for a moment. He didn't know exactly why he heard the violin over all the other instruments. "It just called to me."

Raoul seemed to consider his answer for a moment before nodding, "Then what should you have realized? Other music calls to you, too."

"Well, I followed the sound and it led me to that mirror," Erik pointed to the mirror Raoul knew all too well.

"And?"

"I couldn't see through. I built a wall behind it soon after Christine and the others moved in because she had been trying to call me."

Raoul couldn't help but feel a little good hearing that. He knew he shouldn't consider it a victory when Christine was ignored, but after so much jealousy with his ex fiancé, he couldn't help himself.

He tried to remember that day. He had lost track of time and had to rush to put away the violin because Henri should've been checking up on him soon. He remembered hearing something that made him look towards the mirror. "You hit the wall."

Erik nodded.

"I heard you and dismissed it." Raoul mused, "Just think. We could have met each other before that evening."

Erik frowned. He hadn't thought of that, but now that he did, he was just that much angrier at Christine. Had she not been a pest, he would have never built that wall. If he hadn't built that wall, he would have known that Raoul was in the room. They would have never had to fight, and Erik wouldn't have thought that Raoul had died.

Seeing the frown on Erik's face, Raoul kissed him softly again. "I'll play for you," Raoul offered.

Erik nodded, but he was still sulking.

Raoul tried again, "However, I'm glad you were able to come and save me that night."

Erik arched an eyebrow at him. He knew that Raoul was trying to make him smile, but just being in this room made his mood darker now that he knew.

"I'm also glad," Raoul stated nonchalantly, "that I was able to hit Christine was my cane."

Erik tried to keep a straight face, but seeing the blonde grin impishly, he stopped fighting the urge to smile. "Well," Erik stated seriously, "I'm glad you were able to hit her with your cane, too."

Raoul moved to kiss Erik lightly again but he was stopped.

"If you do that, I may not be able to control myself any longer," Erik stated.

The blonde acknowledged his statement before straddling Erik. "It's been two weeks already." Raoul leaned forward and captured Erik's lips with his own. He broke off the contact just long enough to comment, "Madame Giry has yet to check up on us in the mornings."

He was shocked when Erik flipped them over to switch their positions. Though he liked the view of Raoul on him, Erik wanted to see Raoul beneath him, squirming in pleasure. He kissed him hard, their tongues dancing around each other. Raoul moaned wantonly. This was what he wanted. He wanted to lose himself to this feeling. Lose himself as he grinds their hips together. Lose himself as Raoul eagerly responds to his touches, his kisses. Lose himself as…

With great effort, Erik rolled over and pulled Raoul into an innocuous hug. He whispered hoarsely, "Close your eyes and calm your breathing," as he endeavored to do the same.

He was pleased to see that Raoul immediately did as he asked because a few seconds later, the door opened. Neither of them had to open their eyes to know that Madame Giry stood there.

The blood was pounding loudly in Raoul's ears and he was glad he was on his side since his erection had yet to go down. He could feel Erik's against his leg and hoped Mme. Giry wouldn't notice.

"If you two try that again, I will separate you," Mme. Giry said sternly before leaving.

Erik let out a deep sigh and opened his eyes. He was certain that she would carry through with her threat, and he would not be separated from Raoul. Raoul also opened his eyes.

He spoke what was on both their minds, "How does she know?"

o.o.o.o

A/N: Don't forget to R/R (Read and Review)!

Oh! Almost but not quite, Erik… lol. This amused me. Hope you enjoyed this little clip. . 


End file.
